Gamma Akutabi
Gamma Akutabi is a S-Zero class criminal and a Powder Hunter. He is the main protagonist of the manga series Zombiepowder.. the team leader and main combatant of Zombiepowder.'s cast, is a 22-year-old powder hunter who desires the zombie powder for the sake of immortality, and has already obtained one Ring of the Dead at his introduction in the first chapter. He is one of the most wanted criminals in the Zombiepowder. universe, bearing the highest possible danger level of "S-0" and a bounty of 960,000,000 nīt (the series currency). He apparently once loved a woman who made him change his ways, and it is implied that her death caused him to set out seeking the powder. He fights using his superhuman strength and speed, a steel-plated right arm which allows him to catch bullets, and a large sword-chainsaw hybrid. Other abilities Gamma possesses which were not fully explored in the course of the story are mastery of Karinzanjutsu (火輪斬術?, lit., Fire-Ring Cutting Technique), a fictional ancient sword art which grants him a controllable aura called the "black flame of death", and a berserk state Balmunk refers to as Gamma's "monster". The Zombiepowder. reviewer from Anime News Network considered Gamma to be a typical "bad-ass anti-hero", good at creating mayhem and not much else.1 IGN's review of the series treated him similarly, saying his role of "protagonist who wields a lot of power and hides a dark secret" was done effectively but not remarkably, and was typical of action shōnen manga. History Gamma is first seen getting of a bus and looking around him. While some villagers comment on his silver coat, the doors of the bus close, and Gamma's coat is stuck between the doors. The bus drives away with Gamma still attached and Gamma is forced to run backwards with the bus. When the incident is handled, he enters a bar and orders some food. He says to himself that he's got bad luck right of the bat and that he probably won't find a ring in this town. The bartender overhears him and asks if Gamma is a traveling salesman in the jewelry bussiness. Gamma says no and explains that the ring he is looking for can't be found in a store, that he's looking for a Ring of the Dead. Some men in the bar hear what he said and look up. The bartender asks if he means the Rings of the Dead wich can give you Zombie Powder if you have twelve of them and Gamma answers affirmative. The bartender asks stratled if he's a Powder Hunter. Gamma replies "Bingo!". The bandits then come closer and intend to take his Ring by force. But they are interrupted by Elwood who bumps him. The bartender quickly advises Gamma to check his pockets, that he probably stole his wallet. It seems correct and Gamma huries after Elwood. He finds him sitting behind a corner lokking at his booty, but he stole the fake wallet. Gamma then sneaks up behind him and scares him. Elwood tries to run, but Gamma holds him. Elwood then begs for forgiveness. Gamma says he won't turn Elwood in to the police, but only if he gives him food. Elwood accepts and the two proceed to Elwood's house. At Elwood's house, he witnesses Elwood taking car of his sister an trying not to make her worry. Elwood asks what Gamma's name is and Gamma answers: "Gamma. Gamma Akutabi. Nice to meet you... Elwood." After dinner, he and Elwood are outside talking. Elwood tells Gamma about Kinqro and his sisters disease. Gamma notices the cuts on Elwood's body and tells him that they won't let him go, that they'll kill him before he'll have the chance to help his sister. Elwood can't accept the truth and tells Gamma to leave. Gamma thanks Elwood for the meal and leaves. Equipment & Powers Equipment Gamma carries a big sword, with a chainsaw mounted into it. Powers *'Karinzanjutsu': Gamma achieved mastery of this sword style in only four years. **Black flames: Gamma is able to summon the black flames of bloodlust wich can block a sword, such as a shield. **Karinzanjutsu Long Range Attack: Fukuryūhō: *'Black Demon' Ring of the Dead *1st Ring: It is unknown how he got his Ring. Its appearance is simple, the only decoration is a circular jewel in the middle of the ring, probably a ruby of some kind. *2nd Ring: The Ring he got from Ranewater's hideout. He infiltrated the building with the help of his partner, C.T. Smith, and broke through to the vault. He broke in and took the Ring. The Ring is different from the other ones, this one doesn't have a jewel crafted, but has a wave-like decoration on the top. *3rd Ring: Gamma doesn't possess this Ring yet, the Ring is still inside Emilio's body. But when Nazna Gemini's operation will be succesful, Gamma will probably be given the Ring. This Ring has a heart-shaped jewel crafted in it. B-side NAKED MONKEYS 1. Height: 190,2 cm Weight: 102 kg Date of Birth: November 28 Age: 22 Blood Type: AO "In this section I'd like to answer some of the more common questions that the readers have about the characters, as well as their taste in food. Let's start off with Gamma. At 102 kg (224 pounds), he's surprisingly heavy, but that's because of the weight of his armored right arm. His favorite food is omurice (Japanese-style rice omelet). His least favorite food are parsley, green peas, and red ginger. His favorite color is olive green. His favorite phrase is "Ichigeki Hissatsu" (one-hit kill). I guess that's about it. By the wzy, his hair is really hard to draw. I changed the hairstyle from my first design to make it easier to draw... but now I think the old hairstyle was easier to draw after all. But he looks better in his new hairstyle so I guess it's fine." - Tite Kubo NAKED MONKEYS DEMO Version Gamma Original Concept Sketch This is the very first version of Gamma. The overall image isn't very different from now but his coat and hairstyle are a little different. His sword was not a chainsaw like the one he has now, instead the entire sword would vibratte when the engine was started. It was a somewhat perverted weapon. You may be able to guess from his overall look that Gamma's initial concept was that of a "samurai". At that stage the comic was called Samurai Drive and not only were there no Rings of the Dead, it wasn't even a Western. The only thing that the story had in common with the final version is that Gamma has a huge bounty on his head. After that, a lot of stuff happened and I ended up with the Western theme, but that's a different story altogether. - Tite Kubo Navigation Category:Zombiepowder. Characters